EXO MONSTER : The Return of Legend
by Kays100
Summary: Author : Kays Cast : EXO MONSTER :Suho-Junmyeon,Xiumin-Minsoek,D.O-Kyungsoo,Kai-Jongin,Chen-Jongdae,Lay-Yixing,Dark Chanyeol-Chanyeol,Dark Baekhyun-Baekhyun,Dark Sehun-Sehun antagonis : Kris-Yifan,Tao-Zitao cameo: Luhan couple : Krisho,Chanbaek,Kaisoo,Xiuhan,Taoris Bercerita tentang 9 anak muda yang berubah menjadi EXO MONSTER untuk menghentikan aksi Mr Galaxy untuk menguasa dunia
1. Chapter 1 : New Teacher

**EXO MONSTER : THE RETURN OF LEGEND**

Suatu legenda menceritakan bahwa 'Suho' adalah monster bengis berwajah imut yang terlahir dari seorang manusia berdarah suci. Karena itu Kris, seorang alien dari EXOplanet dibantu dengan assistantnya yang bernama Tao dan para pasukannya yang diberi nama Laxy Army turun ke Bumi demi mencari siapa pemilik darah suci itu. Bukan hanya ingin membangkitkan 'Suho', Kris juga ingin membangkitkan kesembilan EXO Monster yang legendaris itu. Telah banyak experiment yang menelan banyak korban namun tak satupun orang yang berhasil berubah menjadi EXO Monster. Kebanyakan korban hanya menjadi monster rendahan yang tak bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya. Setelah berpindah – pindah tempat Kris akhirnya mencium bau darah suci di suatu sekolah menengah atas yang bernama, Star Museum Senior High School. Di sana Kris dan Tao menyamar menjadi guru pindahan,Kris menjadi guru olahraga bernama Wu Yi Fan, sedangkan Tao menjadi guru Kimia bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Suatu hari di kelas 3A…

"Perkenalkan anak – anak… Ini Pak Huang Zi Tao yang mulai sekarang akan menggantikan pak Hangeng mengajar Kimia sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru" kata seorang guru yang mengenalkan guru baru yang perawakannya tinggi putih dengan tatapan mata yang tajam itu

"Selamat pagi anak – anak" sapa guru baru bernama Huang Zi Tao itu pada seisi kelas

"Cakep juga ya…" bisik seorang laki – laki cantik pada teman yang duduk dibelakangnya yang juga tidak kalah cantik

"Ah Lu Han, seleramu memang rendah… tuh yang di lapangan baru namanya keren" jawab orang yang bersangkutan sekenanya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang membuat para cewek – cewek yang sedang berada di lapangan teriak – teriak fansgirling

"Ah… Min Soek menyebalkan" jawab Lu Han

Sedangkan siswa kelas 2C yang sedang pelajaran olahraga di lapangan basket …

"Perkenalkan saya Wu Yi Fan .. saya yang akan mengajar olahraga pada kalian sekarang.. mohon bantuannya.." kata guru baru itu menyapa anak – anak yang tengah bersiap – siap latihan basket untuk materi olahraga hari ini. Melihat betapa cakepnya guru baru ini membuat para siswa cewek yang ada di sana fansgirling tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"Wa… cakepnya… ya nggak JunMyeon?" kata Baekhyun memandangi guru baru itu

"Iya... tapi nggak tau kenapa dadaku sakit kalau liat dia" jawab JunMyeon yang makin melekatkan arah pandangnya pada Pak Yi Fan

"YAK! Kalian berdua ini namja atau yeoja? Kalian homo? Kayak kurang cewek aja… Ingat ya cowok paling ganteng di sekolah ini cuma aku… Park Chanyeol! Dan kau, Myeon… kalau dadamu sakit lagi coba periksa ke dokter barang kali kau kena serangan jantung" omel Chanyeol kesal karena perhatian teman – temannya yang biasanya ditujukan padanya sekarang beralih pada guru baru itu.

Sewaktu mereka melakukan latihan Lay up, tanpa sengaja JunMyeon melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kakinya terkilir. Dengan sigap Yi Fan menolongnya dan menggendongnya ke tepi lapangan. Tak hanya sampai meminggirkan JunMyeon yang terkilir Yi Fan memijat kaki JunMyeon yang terkilir dan kemudian menciumnya yang langsung membuat para siswa baik laki – laki dan perempuan teriak histeri. Sedangkan JunMyeon sendiri malah shock

"Sudah baik? Lain kali hati – hati ya" tanya Yi fan ramah sambil meluruskan kaki Junmyeon yang dijawab dengan anggukkan JunMyeon

Jam pulang sekolah di ruang ekstrakulikuler Dance…

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah para siswa tidak langsung pulang tapi menuju ruang ekstrakulikuler mereka masing – masing untuk latihan atau hanya untuk bercengkrama sesama anggota ekstrakulikuler yang sama.

"Aih… apa – apaan sih guru olahraga baru itu… gue kan lebih cantik dari JunMyeon – hyung.. kenapa dia malah pedekatein JunMyeon sih.." pekik Baekhyun kesal

"Hoy… Baekhyun kau itu ya… lupa sama aku ya? Lagian liat tuh yang kamu omongin malah masih shock ama kejadian tadi" balas Chanyeol

"JunMyeon kenapa sih?" tanya Yixing melihat tampang JunMyeon yang termenung dipojok ruangan

"Tadi jam olahraga dia digodain guru baru… cih aku kok malah ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sama guru itu…" jawab Chanyeol yang masih kesal karena Baekhyun malah ikut fansgirling pada guru baru itu

"Bilang aja kamu cemburu…" goda JongDae

"Hah? Cemburu? Sama cabe – cabean macam dia? Nggak! Lagian aku jauh lebih ganteng daripada guru olahraga sok kegantengen itu" saut Chanyeol sambil ngelirik Baekhyun

"Loh? Guru olahraganya juga baru ya?" tanya JongIn yang baru saja datang bersama KyungSoo

"Iya… memangnya kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol yang masih naik darah

"Hm… kata MinSeok – hyung, guru Kimia di kelasnya juga baru tuh…" lanjut JongIn

"WOII~! JANGAN NGOMONGIN GURU LEKONG ITU!" teriak MinSoek sambil melempar tasnya ke arah JongIn

"Kenapa lagi tuh?" tanya Sehun polos

"Biasa… dia cemburu LuHan mengagumi guru Kimia baru itu… jadi ya gi.. tu… " kata – kata JongIn terhenti saat tangan MinSoek mencekik lehernya. Namun dengan segera KyungSoo melepaskan tangan MinSoek dari leher JongIn

"Bukan masalah cemburunya.. tapi aku merasa nggak aman kalau LuHan dengan guru Kimia baru itu… ada firasat buruk tentang guru itu" jawab MinSoek dengan wajah serius

"MinThoek – hyung janjian ama Chanyeol – hyung ya? Kok kompakan nggak thuka thama guru baru?" tanya Sehun polosnya makin bikin emosi hingga akhirnya dapat jitakkan dari Chanyeol dan MinSoek. Sementara itu di pojokan ruangan Yixing sedang menghibur JunMyeon yang masih terlihat shock

Sejak kedatangan dua guru baru itu, semakin banyak anak – anak yang mendadak hilang setiap harinya. Hal ini membuat pihak sekolahan baik siswa dan guru merasa kawatir dengan nasib mereka. Tak hanya menebarkan rasa kawatir tapi hal itu juga menjadi buah bibir di sekolah itu termasuk oleh JunMyeon cs

"Kok makin banyak teman kita yang hilang ya" kata Sehun sambil melihat sekitarnya, mengingat keadaan kantin yang biasanya ramai saat jam istirahat sekarang menjadi semakin sepi

"Pasti karena dua guru baru itu…" pungkas Chanyeol dengan nada sinis

"Chanyeol, jangan sembarang menuduh dong, toh Pak YiFan juga orangnya baik" kata JunMyeon yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol

"Apa? Kau sudah mulai kena rayuan gombal si pervert itu,ya?" bentak Chanyeol

"JunMyeon benar… kamu gak bisa sembarangan menuduh tanpa bukti seperti itu Chanyeol" Baekhyun memperkuat anggapan JunMyeon bahwa bukan Pak YiFan pelakunya

"Kau ini… kenapa kau malah membela orang itu bukan aku?" ucap Chanyeol kecewa

"Cie… cemburu nie ye" ucap JongDae santai

"YAK! JongDae…awas kau ya?" dengan reflek Chanyeol berdiri sambil mengacungkan garpunya ke arah JongDae

"Kalian ribut – ribut soal apa sih?" kata Yixing yang datang bersama MinSoek

"Meributkan soal popularitasnya Chanyeol – hyung yang kalah dari Pak YiFan tuh…" saut JongIn yang otomatis membuat Chanyeol langsung mencelupkan wajahnya ke mangkuk bakso di depan JongIn

"YAK! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan pada JongIn?! Kau ini sejak ada Pak YiFan emosian mulu" protes KyungSoo yang tidak rela adik kesayangannya dicelupkan pada kuah bakso oleh Chanyeol

"MinSoek juga tuh sewot terus sama Pak Zi Tao dari kemarin" kata Yixing sambil melirik MinSoek

"Ape lo liat – liat? Jangan samain gue sama mahluk kepedeen macam Park Chanyeol… oke? Lagian gue nggak suka LuHan dekat – dekat sama guru lekong macam Pak Zi Tao… kalian tau, kelakuannya Pak Zi Tao itu mencurigakan tau nggak sih loe" omel MinSoek yang langsung mengglare Yixing

"Cie Cie… yang cemburu nambah satu orang nih" sorak JongDae yang langsung dapat double glare dari Chanyeol dan MinSoek

Saat mereka ribut – ribut mengenai tanggapan mereka tentang dua guru baru mereka dan fenomena aneh yang terjadi di sekolah mendadak dari arah pintu masuk kantin salah seorang teman sekelas MinSoek berteriak "MinSoek! LuHan hilang!" yang membuat seisi kantin gempar terutama MinSoek. MinSoek pun menyuruh teman sekelasnya itu mendekat dan menceritakan kronologi peristiwanya.

"Oke… MinSoek – hyung… apa Hyung berpendapat jika dua guru baru itu yang menjadi dalang apa yang terjadi disekolah?" tanya Baekhyun membuat keadaan kantin semakin dingin

"Ya… tidak salah lagi" jawab MinSoek geram setelah mendengar cerita dari teman sekelas yang berteriak tadi

"Baiklah… kita selidiki mereka mulai sekarang" kata Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semua teman – temannya.

Keesukan harinya saat kelas 3A sedang praktikum kimia di laboratorium Kimia sekolah…

Sejak menghilangnya LuHan, MinSoek merasa semakin waspada pada guru kimianya itu. Rasanya ingin dia menyiram guru itu dengan air keras, tapi hal itu ia urungkan karena ia belum punya cukup bukti bahwa gurunya itu pelaku yang membuat LuHan hilang atau bukan.

"Wah… kau jago juga urusan menyampur larutan" puji ZiTao pada MinSoek yang berhasil membuat larutan yang diperintahkan ZiTao pada murid – murid kelas 3A

"Terima kasih" jawab MinSoek ketus

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut penelitian bapak? Rugi jika kemampuanmu itu tidak dimanfaatkan" tawar ZiTao

"Maaf… saya tidak su…" belum selesai MinSoek berbicara ZiTao membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat MinSoek tidak dapat menolak tawaran guru kimianya itu.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah latihan Dance…

"Aneh sekali…kenapa hari ini MinSoek – hyung kenapa tidak datang latihan ya? Biasanya dia rajin sekali datang " kata JunMyeon sambil menghitung anggota ekstrakulikuler dance yang datang

"Kayanya kita harus percepat penyelidikan kita" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang duduk di dekatnya.

"La ya makanya ayo cepet selidiki" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang keras

"Tunggu sampai besuk aja lah… hanya tidak hadir sekali bukan berarti dia menghilang kan?" jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan Chanyeol yang terlalu berapi – api

Keesukan harinya ketika dikantin sekolah …

"MinSoek – hyung hari ini masuk nggak?" tanya Baekhyun

"Datang kok… aku lihat sendiri dikelasnya.. Cuma aku nggak tau kenapa wajahnya jadi lebih pucat dari biasanya" jelas Yixing

"Yo.. kalian ngomongin apa?" kata MinSoek yang duduk bergabung dengan anak – anak yang lain yang sudah duduk di kantin tersebut

"Nggak ngomongin apa – apa kok hyung, cuma penasaran kenapa hyung tidak ikut latihan kemarin?" tanya JunMyeon yang penuh perhatian pada MinSoek tapi malah dapat glare dari semua teman – temannya

"Ah… nggak apa – apa kok JunMyeon… aku cuma lagi kecapekan aja… oh iya aku sepertinya juga absen latihan dulu…" terang MinSoek

"MinThoek jadi aneh gak sih menurutmu,JongIn?" bisik Sehun pada JongIn

"Aku setuju pada mu,magnae" bisik JongIn balik

"Kayanya kita harus selidiki MinSoek – hyung hari ini juga" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kemudian Baekhyun memberikan kode – kode pada teman – temannya yang kemudian mereka jawab dengan kode 'ok' secara serempak

Sepulang sekolah para anggota ekstrakulikuler dance bukannya menuju ke ruang latihan dance malah mengikuti ke mana MinSoek pergi. Saat mengikuti MinSoek tanpa mereka sadari mereka juga diikuti oleh beberapa orang. Tibalah mereka di tempat yang dituju oleh Minsoek…

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sehun

"Kenapa Minsoek – hyung ke tempat seperti?" Jongin pun ikut bertanya

"Entahlah, ayo kita ikut masuk aja…" kata Baekhyun memberi perintah pada teman – temannya

Saat mereka berdiri dan akan beranjak menuju gua tempat MinSoek masuk tadi tiba – tiba langkah mereka mereka terhenti karena melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak ambruk akibat disengat listrik oleh seseorang dengan pakaian tentara serba hitam lengkap dengan masker dan jaket anti peluru yang ditemani beberapa orang dengan gaya pakaian yang sama persis.

"Gawat,bro…" bisik Chanyeol pada teman – temannya yang saling merapatkan diri.

"Terus kita ngapain kalau udah gini?" bisik Yixing yang sedikit lemot

"Ya kaburlah… emangnya ngapain lagi" imbuh dengan suara sepelan bisikan JongDae

"Terus Kyungsoo – hyung gimana?" bisik JongIn yang kawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang kini diseret memasuki gua yang akan mereka selidiki oleh salah satu orang – orang berpakaian tentara tadi.

"Itu pikirkan nanti saja… yang penting kita kabur saja dulu…" saran Baekhyun

Tapi sepertinya saran Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berguna, karena belum sampai mereka melarikan diri dari tempat itu para pasukan orang – orang berpakaian tentara itu menyengat mereka dengan listrik dengan cepat dan menyeret mereka semua ke dalam gua itu seperti nasib Kyungsoo. Penasaran dengan nasib anak – anak dance yang telah ditangkap para tentara itu nantikan chapter selanjutnya :D


	2. Chapter 2 : The Return of EXO Monster

Setelah beberapa waktu setelah mereka diseret oleh pasukan berpakaian tentara masuk ke dalam gua yang dimasuki Minsoek, kini mereka berada di suatu ruangan serba putih dengan tata letak, peralatan dan aroma seperti di dalam rumah sakit.

"Ugh… WA~! GUA UDAH MATI YA….KOK KULITMU JONGIN JADI PUTIH?!" teriak Sehun saat baru sadar yang membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terbangun.

"MULUTMU ITU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI ,MAKNAE SIALAN!" balas JongIn yang rasanya ingin nonjok Sehun yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dengan suara kerasnya tapi tak bisa karena tangan dan kakinya terikat di tempat tidur.

"YAK!Kalian berdua bisa nggak berisik…mulut kalian belum pernah membeku ya memangnya?" Chanyeol memotong adu mulut Sehun-JongIn yang kesal karena keadaannya sekarang

Seperti kata – kata Chanyeol seolah menjadi sebuah mantra, mulut JongIn dan Sehun mendadak membeku disertai dengan suara yang tidak asing dari lorong menuju ruangan nuju tempat tidur mereka.

"Duo maknae ini memang nggak bisa tenang deh…" ucap seseorang berjas hitam yang dipadukan dengan kaos turtleneck berwarna sama bertuliskan angka '99' pada bagian leher dan memiliki wajah mirip MinSoek tapi memiliki warna rambut oranye kecoklatan dan memiliki tatapan mata lebih menyeramkan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya JunMyeon ramah

"Aku Xiumin…" katanya sambil menarik kembali mantranya pada Sehun dan Jongin dengan menjentikkan jari pada jari yang memakai cincin berbentuk es.

"Kita ada dimana?" tambah Baekhyun

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada kalian, tapi kalian harus segera kabur dari sini" dengan cepat Xiumin membuka ikatan kaki dan tangan semua anak – anak yang ada di sana dengan cara yang sama dengan caranya melepaskan mantra pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Oh, JunMyeon… makanlah ini…" dengan sihirnya Xiumin membuat balokan es batu dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada JunMyeon.

"Oh iya, kenapa kamu bisa tau tentang kami semua?" tanya JunMyeon penasaran sambil memakan es batu yang diberikan Xiumin

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan jika kita bertemu lagi, sekarang kalian cepat larilah…" perintah Xiumin yang mendengar langkah kaki ke arah ruangan itu

"Tapi bagaimana dengan teman kami?" tanya Baekhyun

"Serahkan saja padaku…."

"Sudah percaya kan saja padanya, toh kita nggak akan bisa melawan mereka kan" tambah Chanyeol menarik teman – temannya untuk kabur

"Tapi .." Jongin masih enggan untuk lari meski Chanyeol sudah menariknya

"CEPAT LARI!"

Merekapun menuruti perintah Xiumin untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu yang pasti juga dengan bantuan Xiumin. Meski mereka kabur dengan bantuan Xiumin mereka tetap tertangkap oleh pasukan berbaju tentara. Hingga akhirnya Xiumin menyerah dan memberikan sebuah cincin pada Jongin

"Pakailah ini… dan berubahlah menjadi 'Kai'… aku hanya bisa mencuri ini dari mereka" kata Xiumin sambil memberikan sebuah cincin pada Jongin

"Tapi…" jawab Jongin yang sedari tadi cuma bilang 'tapi' karena saking kawatirnya pada Kyungsoo yang tidak bersama mereka sejak mereka tertangkap

"CEPAT PAKAI!" bentak Xiumin

Akhirnya Jongin memakai cincin yang diberikan oleh Xiumin dan mendadak wujudnya berubah menjadi sesosok pria garang berambut putih dengan anting panjang di telinganya dan mengenakan costume yang sama seperti Xiumin hanya berbeda pada bagian lehernya tertulis angka '88'. Kini Jongin sudah berubah menjadi makluk yang disebut Xiumin dengan istilah 'Kai'. Melihat perubahan wujud dirinya sendiri Jongin hanya terkagum – kagum begitu juga teman – temannya.

"Pikirkan tempat yang ingin kalian tuju, dan jentikkan tanganmu" perintah Xiumin yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kai tanpa tapi – tapian seperti Jongin.

Dalam sekali jentikan mereka semua kecuali Xiumin sudah berpindah tempat di ruangan ekstrakulikuler dance milik Star Museum Senior High School. Dan 'Kai' telah kembali ke wujud Jongin.

"Ini semua salahmu,Baekhyun – hyung !… Kalau saja kau tidak punya ide untuk mengikuti MinSoek – hyung, Kyungsoo – hyung juga nggak akan ikutan hilang kaya gini kan" kata Jongin yang langsung menarik kerah baju Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Jongin?! Memangnya kita bisa membiarkan teman kita hilang satu per satu tanpa tau apa yang terjadi… paling nggak kau beruntung karena bisa berubah jadi 'Kai'.." ucap Chanyeol yang melepaskan tangan Jongin dari kerah Baekhyun dan membalas Jongin

"Sudahlah,Chanyeol… ini memang salahku" kata Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari kerah Jongin

"Kalian mau bertengkar sampai kapan? Kita percaya kan urusan Kyungsoo pada orang bernama Xiumin itu saja… lagian ini sudah malam… kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besuk aja" kata Yixing yang akhirnya disetujui oleh teman – temannya.

Keesokan harinya semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, tak ada hal yang aneh pada dua guru baru itu. Yang aneh hanya anak – anak dance jadi tidak berkumpul di kantin seperti yang mereka lakukan biasanya dan tumben – tumbennya hari ini MinSoek tidak masuk sekolah. Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun yang masih merasa bersalah atas hilangnya Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke goa tempat mereka kemarin diserang oleh pasukan tentara berbaju hitam. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol yang kawatir dengan keadaannya mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat di dekat goa tiba – tiba muncul seseorang yang wajahnya tidak asing untuk Chanyeol ataupu Baekhyun.

"Tak kusangka, anak kurang ajar seperti kalian berani mengikutiku sampai sini…" ucap seseorang bernama Tao dari belakang Baekhyun

"Ternyata tebakanku benar, bahwa kau lah pelaku yang membuat banyak siswa menghilang" kata Chanyeol yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati Baekhyun

"Chanyeol kenapa di sini?" bisik Baekhyun

"Tentu saja karena aku mengkawatirkanmu, bodoh" Chanyeol balik berbisik pada Baekhyun

"Hah… aku nggak ada waktu buat ngurusin anak kecil seperti kalian… pulanglah…" kata Tao yang kemudian bersiul dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

Bertolak belakang dengan kata – katanya, Tao malah memanggil seekor monster berwujud manusia setengah ikan untuk melawan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sebelum monster itu menyentuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak tanah di depan mereka menjadi sebuah dinding yang menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan monster itu.

"Kalian ini payah… cuma bikin ribut aja yang kalian bisa…" kata seseorang berjas hitam dengan turtleneck yang pada bagian lehernya bertuliaskan angka '12'. Wajah orang itu mirip dengan Kyungsoo tapi dia memiliki rambut cepak, tatapan tajam dan menggunakan anting pada telinga kirinya.

"Good job D.O! dan kalian berdua cepat pakai ini…" kata seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya dari belakang dengan dua buah cincin berada di telapak tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengacungkan jempol pada temannya

"Xiumin!" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak kemudian mengambil dari tangan Xiumin dan segerea menggunakannya

Hal ajaib terjadi seperti saat melarikan diri dari ruangan serba putih dulu, tiba – tiba Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah penampilan. Baju seragam mereka mendadak menjadi pakaian serba hitam seperti yang digunakan dua orang lainnya,hanya berbeda angka yang tertulis pada bagian leher saja, pada Chanyeol Rambut Chanyeol berubah merah dengan tatapan mata yang makin tajam. Penampilan Baekhyun berubah telinga kanannya menggunakan anting berantai dan menggunakan ring lips yang berantai yang menghubungkan ring lips di bibirnya dengan kerah turtlenecknya. Pada bagian leher Dark Chanyeol tertulis angka '61' sedangkan pada Baekhyun tertulis angka '04'. Dengan sihirnya Dark Baekhyun mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya yang membuat monster tadi kaget sehingga dengan mudah Dark Chanyeol membakarnya.

"Hah… selesai!" seru Dark Chanyeol dan Dark Baekhyun bersamaan

"Saatnya kita selamatkan Kyungsoo dan Minsoek - hyung…" saran Dark Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan dengan Dark Baekhyun

"Tunggu, kalian mau menyelamatkan siapa tadi?" tanya orang yang Xiumin panggil D.O tadi.

"Teman kami… Kyungsoo dan Minsoek – hyung…" jawab Dark Chanyeol polos yang membuat D.O dan Xiumin tertawa terbahak – bahak

"Maksudnya kalian pingin nyelamatin kami?" tanya D.O yang bikin Dark Chanyeol dan Dark Baekhyun bingung

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Dark Baekhyun yang tidak ngerti maksud D.O

"Sebentar…" potong Xiumin yang dalam sekejap mata berubah kembali menjadi Minsoek yang diikuti oleh D.O yang berubah kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang membuat mata Dark Chanyeol dan Dark Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Minsoek – hyung… Kyungsoo" teriak Dark Chanyeol bahagia namun saat memeluk mereka, mereka malah menjauh

"Kalian kembalilah ke wujud asal kalian dulu sebelum memeluk kami" nasehat Minsoek. Dalam hitungan detik Dark Chanyeol dan Dark Baekhyun kembali menjadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"Eh Kyungsoo … Minsoek – hyung bagaimana kalau kita nongkrong – nongkrong dulu gitu… nanti aku akan hubungi menghubungi anak – anak" saran Baekhyun

"Boleh juga tuh…" jawab Minsoek

"Nggak ah… palinng juga ntar ujung – ujung ndengerin Chanyeol ngibul lagi…" Kyungsoo langsung mengglare Chanyeol

Kyungsoo yang tadinya males ikutan nongkrong bareng anak – anak dance akhirnya terpaksa ikut karena penasaran apa yang bakal dikatakan Chanyeol pada teman – temannya. Sekarangpun mereka pergi ke sebuah kafe yang telah ditentukan oleh Baekhyun. Sebuah kafe yang berwallpaper pink dan ungu dengan ornament serba putih. Sesuai dugaan sampai di sana ternyata anak- anak dance yang lain sudah berkumpul.

"Wassup bro… liat nih siapa yang aku bawa…" seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mulai sok – sokan di depan teman – temannya

"Kyungsoo – hyung…" Jongin langsung memeluk Hyung yang dia rindukan itu.

"Hei… Jongin, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku… coba kalau nggak ada aku, Kyungsoo dan Minsoek – hyung nggak akan kembali pada kita…" kata Chanyeol yang makin sok hebat

"Jangan percaya Chanyeol deh… percaya sama Chanyeol itu musrik…" kata Kyungsoo yang kesal sama Chanyeol yang sombong dengan cerita bohongnya.

"Oh iya, Luhan – hyung, gimana?" tanya Junmyeon yang membuat raut wajah Minsoek mendadak menjadi muram

"Aku nggak menemukannya selama aku dan Kyungsoo diculik di sana" jawab Minsoek murung

Keesukannya saat kelas 3A pelajaran Kimia di Laboratorium…

Zitao nampak kaget karena Minsoek dan Kyungsoo yang disandranya mendadak sudah ada di sekolah. Hal itu membuat Zitao geram.

"Berani sekali kau menampakkan diri di sini, MinSoek… oh maksudku Human form of Xiumin" bisik Zitao

"Bukannya seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?" balas Minsoek

"Apa kau sudah tidak perduli dengan temanmu yang bernama Luhan itu sampai – sampai kau berani menampakkan diri lagi?"

"Kau sembunyikan dimana Luhan?" reflek menyenggol gelas ukur yang ada didekatnya hingga jatuh karena terlalu geramnya.

"Ehem… Minsoek lain kali hati – hati ya…" ucap Zitao pura – pura perhatian

"Dan kembalikan apa yang sudah kau curi dari kami… beserta namja pemilik darah suci itu" bisik Zitao yang membuat Minsoek tambah geram

Di ruang latihan dance sepulang sekolah…

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa anak – anak dance berkumpul di ruangan latihan mereka. Sejak pelajaran kimia tadi Minsoek nampak terus uring – uringan mengingat dirinya sendiri gagal menolong Luhan yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya sendiri. Selesai latihan dance Sehun yang gerah melihat Minsoek yang sedari tadi uring – uringan pun menyalakan TV yang ada di ruang latihan mereka. Tiba – tiba ada berita bahwa ada penyerangan monster burung di kawasan YG Senior High School yang merupakan SMA saingan dari Star Museum Senior High School.

"Guys… waktunya kita menyerang…" kata Baekhyun geram melihat monster itu mengacak – acak sekolah saingan mereka

"Ogah ah… itu kan sekolah saingan kita…" kata Chanyeol ogah – ogahan yang langung dapat tendangan dari Baekhyun

Setelah Chanyeol akhirnya setuju akhirnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongin berubah ke wujud EXO monster form mereka. Dan dengan bantunan teleportasi Kai mereka dengan cepat berpindah ke halaman YG Senior High School tempat monster itu menyerang. Mereka juga mengajak Sehun, Yixing, Jongdae dan Junmyeon yang belum bisa berubah dengan tujuan membantu evakuasi murid – murid dari SMA saingan mereka itu. Beberapa dari mereka terluka ringan sampai parah akibat penyerangan.

"Hii jelek… I'm coming…" kata Kai yang berniat memberi pukulan langsung pada monster itu dengan memanfaatkan teleportnya dibantu dengan kilatan cahaya dari Dark Baekhyun tapi sayangnya gagal dan malah dia sendiri yang terpelanting ke bumi dengan keras.

"KAI! Cih… gua nggak bisa apa – apa… elementku sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan monster – monster mode terbang seperti ini" keluh D.O yang sama sekali tidak bisa membantu

"Cih sial…. Meleset…." Giliran Xiumin yang menyerang tapi karena terlalu cepat hingga serangan Xiumin tidak mengenai monster itu dan pecah menjadi serpihan salju.

"Mati kau monster…" kini giliran Dark Baekhyun yang memanfaatkan kilatan dan menggunakan light of swordnya untuk menyerang jarak dekat tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh monster itu dan monster itu malah melemparkan Dark Baekhyun dari udara seperti yang terjadi pada Kai.

"Hah… memang satu – satunya yang bisa diandalkan hanya aku…" kata Dark Chanyeol kepedean tapi sayangnya serangannya meleset dan malah mengenai salah satu gedung milik YG Senior High School tapi untung Xiumin segera memadamkannya dengan kemampuan ice bendernya.

"Chanyeol lo gila ya? Mau bakar sekolah orang?!" teriak Jongdae dari arah kerumunan orang – orang yang terluka.

"Kayaknya kita butuh Wind bender dan Thunder bender deh…" saran Junmyeon dengan suara ragu – ragu

"AH.. IYA TUH! KITA BUTUH WIND BENDER DAN THUNDER BENDER… KALAU PERLU THEKALIAN HEALER… APALAGI FIRE BENDERNYA THAMA THEKALI GAK GUN…. " teriak Sehun keras – keras

"Oy.. Maknae… lo itu diantara orang sakit malah teriak – teriak…" Yixing dengan segera membekap mulut Sehun

"Oy… Maknae… gw bakar rambutmu tau rasa lo ya…" protes Dark Chanyeol

"Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan Sehun dan Junmyeon… kita b wind bender dan thunder bender… healer mungkin juga mengingat keadaan Kai dan Dark Baekhyun tadi" saran D.O pada Xiumin

"Kalian bertiga tangkap ini…" Xiumin langsung melemparkan tiga buah cincin pada Sehun, Jongdae dan Yixing

Dengan cekatan Sehun, Jongdae dan Yixing menangkap cincin yang dilemparkan oleh Xiumin. Dan dengan segera mereka menggunakan cincin itu. Mendadak penampilan mereka berubah seperti Xiumin, hanya saja pada bagian leher yang berbeda. Pada Sehun tertulis angka '94', pada Jongdae yang kini berubah menjadi Chen tertulis angka '21' dan pada Yixing yang kini berubah jadi Lay tertulis angka '10'.

"That's right my time…" Dark Sehun langsung mengeluarkan badai yang membuat monster burung itu kebingungan. Dengan segera Chen menyerang monster yang tengah kebingungan karena angin yang ditimbulkan oleh Dark Sehun dengan petir hingga monster itu terkapar.

"Kenapa kau menyerang dunia kami?" tanya Sehun pada monster yang terkapar itu

"Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk memancing kalian untuk menyerahkan pemilik darah suci itu" kata monster itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Junmyeon

"Oleh siapa?" lanjut Lay

"Yang mulia Kris…"

"Arg mereka lagi…." Sekali lagi Chen menyambarnya dengan petir hingga monster itu hilang menjadi debu.

Sedangkan Lay sibuk menyembuhkan Kai dan Dark Baekhyun yang sekarat dengan cepat. Kemudian Lay membantu menyembuhkan para Siswa YG Senior High School.

Melihat teman – temannya dapat berubah menjadi EXO monster dalam hati terbesit rasa iri pada hati Junmyeon. 'Mengapa hanya aku yang tidak bisa berubah? kenapa hanya aku yang harus dilindungi? Aku kan leader mereka tapi kenapa sekarang malah sepertinya Baekhyun lebih menguasai anak – anak? Apa mereka tidak menganggapku lagi?' pertanyaan itu terus menerus muncul di kepala Junmyeon setiap kali EXO monster bertarung melawan para monster yang muncul untuk menyerang dunia mereka.

Di lain tempat, di markas para monster itu…

"Hm… menarik sekali kalian para EXO monster… terutama kau… Junmyeon… oh maksudku Suho human form… you are really really my style…" kata Kris yang mengamati layar yang memperlihatkan pertarungan – pertarungan EXO monster melawan para monster – monster yang menyerang perkotaan.

"TAO! SIAPKAN RUSA ITU UNTUK MELAWAN MEREKA" Kris meneriakkan sebuah perintah pada Tao untuk menyiapkan monster special mereka yang bakal mengejutkan para EXO monster

"Baik Tuan…" jawab Tao langsung melakukan perintah Kris dan menuju ruang bawah tempat Luhan ditahan

Akhirnya EXO Monster : The Return of Legend mendekati klimaks ceritanya… next cerita akan ada bintang tamu dari salah satu sunbae yang akan menghiasi cerita ini. Jangan lupa terus ikuti kisah seru 9 EXO monster ya.. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Goodbye Ice Bender

Sejak kedatangan delapan EXO monster kembali, penyerangan monster – monster semakin lama semakin sering terjadi yang kadang kala membuat mereka kualahan. Tapi ada satu yang merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan hal itu. Bukan karena tidak suka melihat perjuangan EXO monster melawan monster – monster jahat dan pada Laxy army tapi karena merasa iri dari 9 anak dance Star Museum Senior high school hanya dia yang tidak bisa berubah menjadi menjadi EXO monster padahal dia adalah pemimpin dari ekstrakulikuler itu tapi nyatanya dia hanya dilindungi. Dia merasa lama – lama dia menjadi beban bagi teman – temannya karena nyawanya sering diincar oleh para monster sekarang ia merasa yang jadi pimpinan grup mereka adalah Baekhyun bukan dia lagi. Sebenarnya anak – anak dance yang lain tahu tentang kegelisahan hati Junmyeon itu tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa – apa karena Minseok melarang mereka memberi tahu soal 'Junmyeon adalah wujud manusia Suho' pada Junmyeon.

Di lapangan saat anak 2C selesai pelajaran olahraga dan akan berganti seragam….

Tidak seperti biasanya, Junmyeon kali ini lebih memilih menyendiri dari pada bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan teman sekelasnya juga. Hari ini Junmyeon semakin murung. Hal itu langsung disadari oleh Yifan yang langsung mendekati sang target.

"Junmyeon… ada apa kok hari ini murung terus?" tanya Yifan pada murid kesayangannya itu.

"Ah… tidak apa – apa pak…" jawab Junmyeon sopan

"Sudahlah… ceritakan saja pada bapak… kau bisa anggap bapak ini sebagai kakakmu sendiri…" rayu Yifan agar Junmyeon menceritakan masalahnya

"Ah… terima kasih pak… saya tidak apa – apa kok pak…" Junmyeon masih tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau cerita pada bapak… tapi jangan murung saja begitu… bapak kan jadi kawatir padamu" kata Yifan yang membuat Junmyeon akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya walaupun hanya sepenggal kecil

"Ah… sa… saya hanya merasa posisi saya tergantikan oleh teman saya.. hanya itu saja kok pak… tapi mungkin saya yang salah sangka…" cerita Junmyeon sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya tapi tidak gatal.

"Oh… seperti itu… yang sabar ya… kau pasti dapatkan kembali posisimu secepatnya…" Yifan dengan cepat menyudutkan Junmyeon ke sudut tembok lapangan dan dengan tiba – tiba mencium bibir merah murid kesayangan itu

"Umph... lepaskan pak… bagaimana jika ada murid atau guru lain yang tau" Junmyeon mendorong pundak Yifan menjauhinya.

Dengan segera Yifan menjauhkan badan dari Junmyeon, bukan karena dia menuruti keinginan Junmyeon tapi ada sesuatu pada diri Junmyeon yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menghisap darah Junmyeon dari bibir Junmyeon. 'Cih… siapa yang memasang segel murahan ini pada Junmyeon…' batin Yifan.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Yifan pada Junmyeon hanya bisa menahan amarah…

"Rasanya pingin kubakar guru mesum itu…" omel Chanyeol

"Sabar, Chanyeol… tapi mungkin ini salahku… sejak kita bisa berubah menjadi EXO monster, aku merasa komandonya berpindah padaku dan pada Minseok – hyung… mungkin karena itu Junmyeon jadi sedikit tersinggung…" Baekhyun pun mulai merasa bersalah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah… itu bukan salahmu dan Minsoek – hyung… kita juga akan membiarkan Junmyeon menjadi monster jahat kan…" Chanyeol langsung membenamkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya

Sepulang sekolah di ruang latihan Dance tempat para anak – anak dance berkumpul sepulang sekolah biasanya…

"Aku kawatir dengan keadaan Junmyeon – hyung, hyung" curhat Baekhyun pada Minsoek

"Iya sie… aku juga nggak enak hati sama dia… posisinya dia leader di sini tapi nyatanya dia hanya dilindungi… tapi mau bagaimana lagi… mau merubah dia menjadi monster jahat? Itu nggak mungkin kan?" jelas Minsoek panjang lebar.

Tak lama bercakap – cakap tiba – tiba Yixing datang dengan nafas setelah berlari entah dari mana.

"Minsoek – hyung … Luhan – hyung …" teriak Yixing yang membuat Minsoek tersentak

"Hah? Di mana?" tanya Minsoek yang langsung menjungkat berdiri

Minseok, Baekhyun dan Yixing pun menuju ke pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Di sana mereka menemukan seorang lelaki muda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Luhan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera Minsoek membawanya ke ruang latihan dance. Tapi ada yang aneh pada diri Luhan sejak tadi..

"Hyung… hyung merasa aneh nggak sie sama Luhan – hyung dari tadi?" bisik Baekhyun

"Memangnya apa yang aneh… dia hanya mengigau kan?" protes Minsoek

"Memang cuma mengigau… tapi kenapa harus menyebutkan nama Junmyeon? Bukankah Luhan – hyung dan Junmyeon – hyung tidak kenal dekat?" tambah Yixing yang membuat Minsoek semakin bingung

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan keterangan para dongsaengnya Minsoek tetap merawat Luhan hingga gerombolan anak – anak dance yang tadi ribut mencari minuman kembali ke ruang latihan mereka. Junmyeon yang mendengar namanya disebut pun langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Namun dengan segera Luhan mencengkeram leher Junmyeon yang membuat seisi ruangan panic.

"Luhan – hyung lepathkan, Junmyeon – hyung bitha mati kalau theperti ini …" pinta Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikan Luhan dileher Junmyeon dibantu oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol namun gagal dan justru mereka bertiga yang terlempar ke lantai.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Luhan – hyung mendadak kuat sekali" kata Jongin.

Melihat adek kesayangan terlempar Kyunsoo malah berubah menjadi D.O dan berusaha menarik tangan Luhan dari leher Junmyeon. Memang keterlaluan hanya melepaskan tangan seorang manusia harus berubahh menjadi EXO monster form tapi keputusan D.O tidak salah karena tiba – tiba Luhan berubah monster rusa. Hal itu membuat semua seisi ruangan terkejut terutama Minsoek. Kini monster rusa itu menghempaskan Junmyeon ke arah Jongdae yang membuat Jongdae ikut ambruk karena tidak kuat menerima beban Junmyeon sendirian.

"Luhan… apa yang terjadi… kenapa jadi seperti ini?" kata Minsoek yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Hyung… awas…!" teriak Baekhyun yang seketika berubah menjadi Dark Baekhyun saat melihat sebuah meja melayang ke arah Minseok. Dan segera ia menangkis meja itu dengan perisai cahayanya.

"Eist tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh temanku sedikit pun, Hyung…" Dark Chanyeol dengan segera membakar meja itu sebelum perisai cahaya milik Dark Baekhyun pecah.

"Kalian semua… minggirlah… biar aku yang melawannya sendiri" kata Minsoek yang telah berubah menjadi Xiumin

"Hyung… apa yang hyung pikirkan? Dark Chanyeol, Dark Baekhyun dan D.O saja kualahan melawan rutha itu… bagaimana mungkin hyung bitha melawannya thendirian… bagaimanapun juga aku juga ingin bertarung berthamamu, hyung…" Dark Sehun menahan Xiumin untuk melawan Luhan sendirian

"TIDAK! Ini urusanku… kalian tak kan biarkan ikut campur" bentak Xiumin

Melihat beberapa teman – temannya masih membantunya menyerang Luhan, Xiumin malah membekukan mereka. Chen yang menjauhkan Junmyeon yang merupakan target utama para monster itu bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Xiumin

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Chen tapi sayang Xiumin tidak menghiraukannya yang membuat Chen sebal dan langsung menyerang Luhan tanpa memperdulikan larangan Xiumin

Penyerangan Chen membuat Xiumin lengah dan melepaskan sihirnya pada EXO monster yang lain dan mereka secara cekatan ikut menyerang Luhan hingga Luhan kualahan. Monster rusa yang kualahan itu pun akhirnya kembali menjadi Luhan mode manusia. Dan dengan segera Xiumin memeluknya.

"LUHAN! KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN?!" bentak Xiumin sambil memeluk Luhan yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Xiumin – hyung kenapa sie sebenarnya?" tanya Kai

"Ntah lah… tapi setiap menyangkut soal Luhan dia selalu seperti itu" jawab Lay

"Eits… mau kalian bawa kemana pemilik darah suci itu?" kata seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tao yang menghentikan waktu Kai, Lay dan Junmyeon sehingga mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri..

"Wah.. wah… ada drama yang menarik nih rupanya? Tapi sayangnya aku muak melihat drama yang penuh air mata… bagaimana kalau aku memberi ending yang lebih baik untuk drama ini" Tao langsung lemparkan pedang wushunya ke arah punggung Luhan tapi dengan segera Xiumin menahan dengan perisai esnya namun gagal hingga pedang itu kini menembus perutnya dan perut Luhan.

"XIUMIN – HYUNG!" teriak Lay dan Chen bersamaan

Lay berusaha menyembuhkan Xiumin tapi karena Tao bermain dengan kemampuan pengendalian waktunya membuat usaha Lay gagal. Sedangkan Chen yang menyerang Tao secara brutal bukannya mengenai Tao tapi berkali – kali malah mengenai teman – temannya sendiri karena permainan waktu Tao.

"Chen! Berhenti! Kamu mau membunuh kita semua,hah?!" kata Dark Chanyeol yang dibantu Dark Sehun menahan Chen agar tidak melakukan penyerangan yang lebih parah lagi

"Tapi Xiumin – hyung mati gara – gara dia…" Chen meronta – ronta agar bisa menyerang Tao lagi tapi malah ia mendapat tamparan dari Dark Baekhyun

"Chen dengar! Kita semua juga kehilangan Xiumin – hyung, tapi kalau caramu seperti ini bisa – bisa kau membunuh kita semua,bodoh!"

"Wah… sepertinya memang benar – benar menarik… selamat tinggal anak – anak bodoh…" kata Tao sambil membawa mayat Xiumin yang kemudian menghilang begitu saja menyisakan kesunyian di puing – puing sekolah yang hancur akibat pertarungan tadi tapi kebanyakan karena serangan membabi buta Chen.

"Argh… kenapa jadi begini sih!" D.O menghantamkan tangannya ke lantai yang membuat lantai ruangan dimana mereka berada sekarang retak

"Sepertinya kita butuh 'Suho'…" ucap Kai mendadak yang membuat semua pasang mata mengarah padanya

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" tanya Chanyeol yang akan menghajar Kai namun dengan segera Kai bergeser dengan teleportnya

"Tunggu, Hyung… aku hanya membaca di buku yang ada di tas Xiumin – hyung" kata Kai yang menghindar dengan teleportnya malah diserang oleh api Chanyeol di bokongnya

"Sepertinya memang kita butuh milik 'Suho' untuk menghidupakn kembali Xiumin – hyung dan mengalahkan dua guru gadungan itu" kata Dark Baekhyun sambil membalikkan buku yang dirampasnya dari Kai sembari melirik Junmyeon yang sejak tadi masih shock dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya.

Merenung dan saling menyalahkan diri sendiri, itulah yang terjadi sejak kematian Xiumin atau Minsoek. Walau sudah tidak ada serangan lagi,sekolah terus diliburkan karena kejadian tempo hari bahkan police line pun terpasang di depan halaman sekolah yang beberapa bangunannya berubah menjadi puing – puing bangunan yang tak berguna. Meski begitu anak – anak dance Star Museum Senior High School tetap berkumpul di sana mereka takut jika mereka berpindah markas maka tempat yang akan mereka jadikan markas akan diserang hingga menjadi puing – puing lagi.

"Seandainya kemarin aku tidak berinisiatif membawa Luhan – hyung masuk ke tempat latihan pasti tidak akan kejadian seperti ini" sesal Yixing

"Ini bukan waktunya menyalahkan diri Yixing – hyung, kita harus cari ide mengalahkan Kris dan Tao" Baekhyun memberi semangat

"Biarkan aku menyusup ke sana… untuk mengambil water bender's ring dan tubuh Xiumin – hyung…" kata Jongdae yang tiba – tiba muncul kemudian pergi menghilang lagi

"Jongdae… jangan kau bodoh kau… terlalu bahaya…" belum sampai Yixing selesai berbicara Jongdae sudah meninggalkan tempat itu

"ARGH! Kenapa malah jadi kacau gini… terus kita bisa cerita apa sama yang lain… Jongdae juga tiba – tiba pergi gitu saja" Baekhyun yang kesal dengan sikap Jongdae melempar benda apa saja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus 'menyerahkan Junmyeon' pada mereka" kata Yixing sambil tetap menunduk.

"Hyung? Kau gila ya… itu kan tidak mungkin..." belum sampai Baekhyun selesai berbicara tiba – tiba mereka mendengar keributan dari luar ruangan

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan… sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi di luar" Baekhyun pun memberi anggukan pada Yixing

Di luar ruangan ditengah puing – puing bangunan Star Museum Senior high school…

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU,BRENSEK!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menjambak surai hitam Junmyeon dan Junmyeon hanya bisa diam membiarkan tubuhnya dianiaya teman dekatnya sendiri

"Hyung… berhentilah… ini bukan thalah Junmyeon – hyung…" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari surai Junmyeon

"Hyung… bagaimana ini…"keluh Sehun setengah menangis pada Baekhyun dan Yixing yang baru datang

"Chanyeol… kau ini apa – apaan sih?" Baekhyun langsung menampar Chanyeol

"Lihat! Semua orang membelamu!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Junmyeon ke lantai

"Kenapa kita tidak berikan dia pada Kris saja? Dengan begitukan Xiumin – hyung tidak perlu mati" lanjutnya pada Baekhyun

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung bersembunyi di belakang Jongin melihat Chanyeol memukuli Junmyeon

"Chanyeol – hyung apa mau mu!" Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan memeluk tubuh Junmyeon

"Wah… wah… sepertinya tambah menarik saja kalian ini…" suara Tao yang tiba – tiba muncul di tengah – tengan mereka

Melihat kedatangan Tao yang tidak diundang, dengan segera mereka berubah wujud ke wujud EXO monster dan langsung menyerangnya. Pikiran Dark Chanyeol yang sedang kacau dimanfaatkan Tao untuk menyerang semua EXO monster dengan menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Hyung! Hentikan! Kau mau membuat kita semua mati?" Dark Sehun menahan tangan Dark Chanyeol

"Dark Baekhyun, ikut aku…" kata Lay yang menarik Dark Baekhyun menjauh dari pertarungan

"Makan ini… ntah kenapa feelingku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk padamu…oh iya… bawa bunga ini bersamamu…"kata Lay sembari memberikan dua bunga kehidupannya pada Dark Baekhyun dan dengan segera memakannya.

"Dark Chanyeol….!" Teriak Dark Baekhyun dan lari menghampirinya ketika Dark Chanyeol yang hampir saja terkena serangan D.O yang dipantulkan Tao pada Dark Chanyeol.

"Dark Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan…" ucap Dark Chanyeol yang shock dengan aksi heroin Dark Baekhyun yang kini terkena hujaman batu tajam pada tubuhnya.

"Kalian… cepat bawa lari Junmyeon…" bisik Dark Baekhyun pada Dark Chanyeol dengan keadaan tubuh yang sudah lemah

"Nggak… Dark Baekhyun… aku nggak mungkin pergi dengan keadaanmu seperti ini…" Dark Chanyeol menangisi keadaan Dark Baekhyun yang sekarat

"Dark Chanyeol, ayo kabur…." Ajak D.O sambil menarik lengan Dark Chanyeol namun Dark Chanyeol menolaknya.

"Junmyeon – hyung, ayo…." Kini giliran Dark Sehun yang menarik Junmyeon untuk lari namun Junmyeon menolaknya dan mengeluarkan kata – kata yang mengejutkan semua EXO monster

"Kau… kau menginginkanku kan… tangkap saja aku tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti teman – temanku lagi" kata Junmyeon sambil menangis

"Junmyeon… apa yang kau pikirkan?!"Lay menarik tangan tangan Junmyeon sampai menghadap ke arahnya

"Lay lepaskan… aku nggak mau kau, dan teman – teman yang lain seperti Xiumin – hyung… jadi biarkan aku ikut dengan mereka" Junmyeon mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Lay

Saat Lay mencoba menarik Junmyeon dalam pelukannya tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik Junmyeon ke arah yang berlawanan. Bukan itu saja tubu – tubuh Lay tiba – tiba melayang tinggi dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan cepat di waktu setelahnya, beruntung dengan cepat Dark Sehun membuat bola – bola angin yang menangkap tubuh Lay hingga tidak langsung membentur tanah.

"Dia lebih memilih dengan kami… jadi kalian tidak usah ikut campur lagi…" kata seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kris sambil mendekap tubuh dan mencium lembut bibir Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tao… Kita kembali…" perintah Kris pada Tao yang sekarang menggendong tubuh Dark Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Dark Chanyeol yang tidak rela Dark Baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh Tao dan Kris

"JUNMYEON!" teriak Lay yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Junmyeon akhirnya malah milih menyerahkan diri pada Kris

"Ini thalahmu Chanyeol – hyung…" bentak Sehun sambil melayangkan pukulan pada Chanyeol setelah semua EXO monster kembali ke mode manusia. Chanyeol hanya diam saja meratapi kesalahannya dan kepergian Baekhyun

"ARGH! Kacau semuanya… selesai semuanya..." pekik Jongin sambil mendang puing – puing yang ada di sekitarnya

"Tidak… ini belum berakhir… ini semua belum selesai..." kata Yixing yang mengagetkan semua EXO monster yang ada di sana

Ya.. Semuanya belum berakhir seperti yang dikatakan Yixing dan berlanjut pada Next chapter tentang gimana nasib Chen yang menyusup di markas Kris. Dan bagaimana nanti munculnya salah satu Sunbae dari SM. Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun dan Junmyeon juga. Masih menjadi teka teki yang ada di kepala author.. nantikan Next Chapter ya… Maaf update telat karena kebanyakan tugas.


	4. Chapter 4 : Are You Suho?

Sedangkan di markas pasukan Laxy saat Tao dan Kris meninggalkan markas….

Meskipun yang tertinggal di sana hanya beberapa monster dan Laxy army namun karena Jongdae yang walaupun sudah berubah menjadi Chen masuk ke dalam markas itu sendirian maka dia kualahan menghadapinya. Chen yang akhirnya kehabisan tenaga pun akhirnya tertangkap dan di kurung di tempat para mayat – mayat hasil percobaan gagal ditaruh. Di tempat itu pula jasad Xiumin atau Minsoek ditempatkan.

"Cih… mereka tidak punya tempat yang lebih baik untuk menaruh tahanan apa… "gerutu Chen yang dikunci di tempat penuh mayat itu.

"Xiumin – hyung… sekarang aku terjebak di sini bersamamu…" ucap Chen lirih sambil berusaha memeluk kepala jasad Xiumin dengan tangan terborgol

Di tengah – tengah keheningan Chen yang sedang bernostalgia dengan jasad Xiumin tiba – tiba Kris dan Tao datang dengan membawa seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Junmyeon dan membawa seonggok 'jasad' dalam panggulan Tao. Tao kemudian membuka tempat Chen dikunci dan melemparkan 'jasad' itu ke arah Chen.

"Wah… ternyata ada penyusup di sini ya? Nih kukirim temanmu satu lagi… selamat bersenang – senang…." ledek Tao sambil melemparkan 'jasad' yang dibawanya ke arah Chen kemudian pergi menghilang.

"Brengsek kau!" Chen ingin menghajar Tao namun sayang tangannya terborgol dan Tao pun tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah Tao pergi, Chen pun perlahan mendekati 'jasad' yang dilemparkan Tao tadi. Chen pun yang mengetahui pasti itu adalah 'jasad' dari Baekhyun. Chen pun mendekatinya dan menggoyang – goyang tubuh yang terbering itu.

"Burn Bacoon… kenapa kau harus mati…" kata Chen sambil menangis di dada Baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyun… jangan ganti nama orang seenaknya, brengsek…" kata 'jasad' Baekhyun

"Ah… iya… Byun Baekhyun… kenapa kau harus mati…" ulang Chen

"Gua masih dalam posisi Dark Baekhyun form, Begok…" kata 'jasad' Baekhyun sekali lagi

"Iya… iya… Dark Baekhyun kenapa kau harus ma…. HUWA! KENAPA KAU HARUS JADI HANTU UMPHP~" dengan segera Dark Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan membekap mulut Chen

"Pala lu hantu? Gua masih hidup kale… plis" ucap Dark Baekhyun kesal

"Tapi kenapa kau tadi bisa seperti orang mati?" tanya Chen penasaran

"Ini semua berkat bunga kehidupan milik Lay – hyung…" kata Dark Baekhyun sambil membuka borgol Chen dengan pedang cahayanya

"Sekarang kita harus berikan ini pada Xiumin – hyung…" lanjut Dark Baekhyun menunjukkan setangkai bunga yang dipegangnya

Dengan perlahan Dark Baekhyun dengan bantuan Chen menyuapkan kelopak bunga kehidupan milik Lay pada Xiumin. Mendadak costume serba hitam ala EXO monster Xiumin menghilang dan rambutnya kembali menjadi hitam. Dan beberapa waktu kemudia tangan Minsoek pun mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Hyung… akhirnya kau bangun…" ucap Chen dengan wajah bahagia

"Uhuk… dimana ini?" tanya Minsoek menatap dua dongsaengnya yang sedang terharu

"Ini di markas Kris,Hyung" jawab Chen

Setelah mengetahui dia ada di markas Kris, Minsoek beberapa kali mencoba untuk berubah menjadi Xiumin namun tetap gagal…

"Mianhe hyung… efek bunga kehidupan Lay – hyung hanya segitu… kau akan hidup kembali tapi kau kehilangan kemampuan berubahmu,hyung…" jelas Dark Baekhyun

"Oh jadi begitu… lalu bagaimana keadaan Junmyeon sekarang" tanya Minsoek penasaran karena Dark Baekhyun menyebutkan nama 'Suho'

"Dia tertangkap, hyung… sekarang Kris membawanya…" Dark Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

Sementara mereka sedang asyik bernostalgia, ada sesuatu mengamati mereka dari balik ventilasi. Seekor ular berwarna putih – pink mengamati mereka. Sadar jika ada yang mengamati Dark Baekhyun langsung menanyakan identitas sang pengutit tersebut.

"Hei… kau siapa… aku tau jika dari tadi kau mengamati kami… apa kau diperintahkan oleh Kris untuk mengawasi kami?" tanya Dark Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah pengutit itu.

"Ah… maaf… aku tidak bermaksud mengutitmu… aku juga tidak diperintahkan oleh Kris untuk mengawasimu… aku hanya tertarik pada ketampananmu… Dark Baekhyun…." Kata ular yang tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik

"Perkenalkan… namaku Taeyeon…" kata wanita cantik itu mendekati Dark Baekhyun dan menjabat tangannya

"Salam kenal kembali… tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" balas Dark Baekhyun

"Ah… aku juga salah satu experiment gagal semerti mereka… planetku telah hancur karena Kris dan aku satu – satunya dari planet phantasia yang masih hidup... oh… bolehkah aku menolong kalian? Kudengar tadi kalian ingin membebaskan salah satu teman kalian yang kini ada bersama Kris" cerita Taeyon dan kemudian meminta ijin untuk membantu para EXO monster itu untuk membebaskan Junmyeon

"Ah… tidak perlu itu hanya akan mencelakakanmu…" jawab Dark Baekhyun

"Tolonglah… aku bisa mengambilkan kunci ruangan ini atau memata – matai mereka untuk kalian… paling tidak aku ingin membantu orang yang kukagumi…" usaha Taeyeon untuk merayu Dark Baekhyun agar bisa menolong mereka

"Baiklah… bisa kau tolong ambilkan EXO's DNA yang di ruang laboratorium?" Minsoek pun memanfaatkan moment ini untuk mencuri EXO's DNA agar dia bisa kembali menjadi Xiumin

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Dark Baekhyun, Taeyeon pun melaksanakan perintah Minsoek untuk mengambil EXO's DNA di ruang laboratorium. Di ruang laboratorium itu Taeyeon melihat sesosok manusia yang terkurung dalam tabung kaca. Seseorang yang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki – laki yang tengah tertidur sambil berdiri di dalam tabung itu. Membuat Taeyeon terkagum – kagum tapi saya dia ingat tugas yang diberikan Dark Baekhyun padanya. Dengan segera Taeyeon kembali dengan membawa suntikan berisi EXO's DNA dan menceritakan apa yang dia liat pada Minsoek, Dark Baekhyun dan Chen.

Di sisi Junmyeon… saat dirinya tertangkap…

"Wah… wah… akhirnya kau menyerahkan diri padaku, manis" goda Kris sambil mencolek dagu Junmyeon, berjalan mengelilinginya sejenak, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menyuntikkan sesuatu

"Auch…. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Junmyeon sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya dan memegangi tangan yang telah disuntikkan sesuatu tersebut

"Aku menginginkan darahmu… dan kekuatanmu sebagai 'Suho'" Kris menarik badan Junmyeon kedalam dekapannya kemudian mulai mencium leher putih lelaki mungil itu sebelum akhirnya menggigit leher putih dan mensesap darah yang keluar darinya.

"Kupikir kau benar – benar orang baik, Yifan… tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini pada kami…" ucap Junmyeon lirih yang ntah mengapa mendadak membuat hati Kris menjadi sakit saat mendengarnya, tapi dengan segera Kris meyakinkan diri bahwa tujuan dia datang ke bumi memang karena mendapatkan darah Junmyeon dan menundukkan semua EXO Monster.

"Ho… benarkah aku di matamu sekarang orang jahat?" goda kini Kris yang bermain dengan bibir Junmyeon kemudian memberikan cincin pengendali air padanya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah cincin pengendali air itu terpasang pada jemari tangannya mendadak detak jantung Junmyeon berdetak dengan cepat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Junmyeon yang tidak kuat akan perubahan mendadak pada tubuhnya itu pun akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

Sementara itu di puing – puing Star Museum Senior High School…

Para EXO monster saling menyalahkan karena tertangkapnya Junmyeon dan Dark Baekhyun. Dark Chanyeol yang paling merasa bersalah tentang apa yang terjadi tadi karena dialah penyebab Junmyeon dan Dark Baekhyun tertangkap oleh Tao dan Kris. Namun tengah – tengah kegelisahan mereka tiba – tiba Lay mengatakan bahwa semua ini belum berakhir yang membuat semua EXO monster bertanya – tanya apa maksud Lay.

"Lay – hyung, apa maksudmu ini semua belum berakhir? Junmyeon tertangkap, Chen hilang, Dark Baekhyun dan Xiumin udah nggak ada…" tanya D.O yang prustasi dengan keadaan mereka

"Bukannya kita masih ada? Bagaimana kalau kita menyerang markas Kris saja…" ide Lay yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan aneh oleh semua EXO monster yang ada di sana

"Lagian aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya…" lanjut Lay

"Hm… nggak ada thalahnya kan kita coba dengarkan renthana Lay – hyung gimana, thiapa tau bitha berhathil…" Dark Sehun yang mulai penasaran dengan strategi Lay pun menyarankan yang lainnya untuk menuruti rencana Lay

Setelah mendengarkan rencana dan strategi dari Lay dan mereka menyetujuinya, mereka pun segera mendatangi markas Kris dengan memanfaatkan telepati milik Kai. Sampai di sana dengan cepat mereka menghabisi para monster level rendah dan para Laxy army.

Sedangkan di dalam markas Kris tepatnya di tempat para mayat hasil percobaan ditaruh…

Taeyeon yang berhasil mencuri EXO's DNA segera kembali menemui Minsoek, Dark Baekhyun dan Chen dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera Minsoek menyuntikkan EXO's DNA itu pada dirinya sendiri dan dalam hitungan detik dia kembali menjadi Xiumin.

"Ah… Xiumin – hyung… aku merindukanmu…" ucap Chen dengan suara cemprengnya sambil memeluk Xiumin tapi malah dapat ancaman dari Xiumin

"Bolehkan aku membantu kalian lagi?" tanya Taeyeon

"Tapi ini urusan kami… kami takut terjadi apa – apa jika kau mencampuri urusan kami… jadi kami tak ingin melibatkanmu lebih dalam lagi…" Dark Baekhyun pun menolak tawaran Taeyeon

"Benar… jika kau terus melibatkan diri dengan kami, bisa – bisa nyawamu dalam bahaya" tambah Xiumin

"Tidak masalah… paling tidak aku bisa berguna untuk orang lain…" Taeyeon tetap memaksakan diri untuk membantu mereka. Para EXO monster yang awalnya menolak tawaran bantuan Taeyeon kini pun saling beradu pandang dan kemudian mengiyakan tawaran itu.

Setelah mereka mengiyakan permintaan Taeyeon mendadak muncul orang yang tidak asing dengan mereka yang dengan mudah membengkokkan besi – besi yang memenjarakan mereka dalam ruangan yang anyir itu.

"D.O!" seru Chen melihat wajah yang tak asing itu

"Yang lain dimana?" tanya Dark Baekhyun

"Yang lain sedang menghadapi para monster dan para laxy army…" jelas D.O pendek

Mereka pun dengan segera menuju ruang percobaan untuk membebaskan Junmyeon. Namun saat sampai di sana ternyata Tao sudah sampai duluan di tempat itu. Mereka pun mengurungkan niat untuk langsung masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Busyet… ngapain panda sialan itu ada di situ…" pekik Chen

"Sttt…liat aja dulu…" Xiumin menyuruh Chen yang dari tadi berisik untuk diam.

Di dalam ruangan itu…

"Hai… kau itu benarkah 'Suho'? Kenapa selalu selalu dan selalu sejak kami datang ke planetmu hanya kau yang dipikirkan oleh Kris-ge… kau tau? Tanpa perduli kau ini 'Suho' atau bukan aku benar – benar ingin membunuhmu Kim Junmyeon! Kau itu pencuri… kau mencuri perhatian Kris-ge yang harusnya hanya untukku!" omel Tao di depan tabung kaca berisi manusia tersebut sambil terus menendanginya hingga retak.

Di saat Tao lengah karena keluhannya itu tiba – tiba seekor ular membelit tangannya dan melepaskan jam tangan pengendali waktunya. Taeyeon yang berhasil melepas jam tangan pengendali waktu itu kembali ke wujud manusianya dann melemparkan jam tangan itu ke arah Dark Baekhyun. Dengan segera Tao yang telah berubah menjadi monster panda mencekik dan melemparkan Taeyeon hingga gadis itu tidak berdaya.

"Taeyeon!" teriak Dark Baekhyun

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mengijinkanku untuk membantu kalian" Taeyeon pun menghembuskan nafas terakhir

"KAU! MATI KAU TAO!" Dengan penuh amarah Dark Baekhyun menyerang Tao dengan membabi buta tapi sayangnya sebelum dia berhasil menyerang Tao, tubuh Tao sudah hancur berantakan dengan darah yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuruh ruangan dan beberapa darah itu mengenai wajah Dark Baekhyun .

"Huamh~ Panda sialan… berani sekali dia membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku… dengan cara yang menjijikkan pula…" kata seseorang keluar dari tabung kaca itu.

Seseorang dengan rambut perak dengan penampilan yang sama dengan Dark Baekhyun dan EXO monster yang lainnya. Pada kerah lehernya tertuliskan angka '01'. Wajahnya sangat manis tapi memiliki tatapan mata sayu namun menunjukkan betapa dinginnya dia.

"Kris! Di mana kau… cari kan aku pelayan yang lebih berguna daripada panda sialan macam Tao… atau kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu" keluhnya dengan suara yang keras sambil meninggalkan ruangan penuh darah itu

"Tunggu… Kau…. Suho?" Dark Baekhyun memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan pemuda itu

"Ya… ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah tapi tetap mengerikan untuk Dark Baekhyun setelah melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Tao tadi. Hanya dengan jentikan jari dan tubuh Tao hancur lebur.

"Ah tidak… tidak apa – apa…" Kaki Dark Baekhyun makin lemas ketika dia beradu pandang dengan Suho.

"Oh… oke… aku tinggal dulu ya" Suho pun meninggalkan Dark Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas

Dengan bantuan Xiumin, D.O dan Chen akhirnya Dark Baekhyun bisa keluar dari markas Kris. Di luar sana dia langsung di sambut oleh teman – temannya yang telah mengalahkan banyak sekali monster dan laxy army.

"Ah… kalian… untunglah kalian selamat…" kata Kai melihat mereka berempat keluar dari gua itu

"Welcome back, Xiumin – hyung…" kata Lay yang langsung memeluk EXO monster tertua yang hidup kembali itu.

"Loh? Junmyeon – hyung mana?" tanya Sehun setelah menghitung jumlah mereka

"Dia di dalam…" Dark Baekhyun mendadak blank ketika nama Junmyeon disebut

"Kenapa tidak kau seret saja dia keluar?" tanya Dark Chanyeol sedikit beramarah

"Gue masih sayang sama nyawa gue,Setan! Dia sudah menjadi Suho" Dark Baekhyun masih ngeblank

"Kalau kau bawa keluar kan kita bisa hajar dia sama – sama…" teori Dark Chanyeol yang malah bikin Dark Baekhyun sebal

"Terus elu mau gue mati hancur lebur tidak bersisa dengan darah berhamburan,gitu? Iya kalau matinya tubuh gue utuh Lay – hyun masih bisa menghidupkanku kembali… kalau ancur lebur gimana? Lo mau gua mati kaya gitu?" cerocos Dark Baekhyun kesal

"Ya nggak sieh…" Dark Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengalah

"Kalau begitu artinya kita harus menjadikan Suho kawan kita… dan memang seharusnya dia ada di antara kita sebagai kawan karena dia dan kita sama – sama EXO monster" kata Lay yang langsung diangguki oleh semua EXO monster kecuali Dark Baekhyun yang masih tetap ngblank

Sementara itu di dalam markas Kris, tepatnya di ruang monitor tepat Kris mengamati pergerakan para EXO monster…

"Kris… Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" kata Suho yang langsung duduk dipangkuan Kris ketika menemukannya duduk di satu – satunya kursi di ruangan itu.

"Mereka itu EXO monster kah? Boleh aku menjadikan mereka pelayanku? tadi aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka sepertinya mereka jauh lebih baik dari Tao" rengek Suho sambil ngepoutin bibirnya

"Tentu saja boleh…" Kris membelai pipi Suho kemudian menenggelamkannya dalam dekapannya

"Hore… mereka benar – benar keren… aku benar – benar ingin mengenal mereka dan menjadikan mereka pelayanku…" ucap Suho antusias ketika melihat setiap video – video yang ada di monitor – monitor yang ada di ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Ya… aku akan melakukannya untukmu…" bisik Kris lirih ditelinga Suho

Saat melihat pergerakan para EXO monster mendadak layar dihadapan Kris semuanya padam dan beberapa detik kemudian memunculkan tampilan besar sesosok yang hanya Kris yang kenal. Kris pun menyuruh Suho untuk keluar ruangan itu. Dengan sedikit kesal Suho pun menuruti keinginan Kris. Kris yang terlalu lama berbicara dengan orang yang ada di layar itu membuat Suho bosan dan akhirnya berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga akhirnya sampai di luar gua markas Kris dan bertemu para EXO monster. Dapatkah para EXO monster meyakinkan Suho bahwa dia adalah bagian dari mereka? Atau mereka akan benar – benar menjadi pelayan Suho? lantas siapa orang yang berbicara dengan Kris lewat layar tadi? Jangan lupa tunggu lanjutannya… Hah… ceritanya sudah mendekati tamat...


	5. Chapter 5 : Farewell Kris,Saranghae

Di depan gua markas Kris…

Seorang pemuda dengan baju serba hitam sedang bermain kelinci disana. Seekor monster datang mengganggunya dan dengan sekejap dengan jentikan jari pemuda itu membuat monster itu hancur lebur. Segerombolan orang yang melihatnya pun dibuatnya terkejut.

"Wow… hebat sekali" kata Dark Chanyeol menyenggol – nyenggol teman – temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang bermain kelinci

"Dia Suho" kata Dark Baekhyun yang masih trauma dengan kejadian Tao malah disajikan kejadian yang sama sekali lagi sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kai dan Dark Sehun.

"JUNMYEON!" Lay malah nekat memanggil pemuda yang sedang bermain kelinci itu tapi dengan segera dibungkam oleh teman – temannya

"Kau gila ya,Hyung? Kau ingin mati seperti monster itu?" tanya Chen kesal

"Junmyeon? Apakah kalian memanggilku dengan nama itu?" balas Suho yang kini mendatangi mereka yang membuat mereka canggung dan sedikit ketakutan. Tapi untung dengan segera Suho segera masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar Kris mencari – carinya.

"Sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatannya sebagai Junmyeon" kaya Xiumin melihat punggung Suho yang mulai menjauh

"Kita balik dulu saja dan merencanakan bagaimana cara mendapatkan Junmyeon kembali" kata Kai yang kemudian disetujui oleh semua EXO Monster dan kemudian dalam sekejap mereka berpindah tempat kemabli ke puing – puing sekolah mereka.

Setelah sekian lama sejak Junmyeon menjadi Suho tidak ada penyerangan dari Kris dan pasukannya ke kota mereka. Tapi di saat mereka berpikir bahwa penyerangan para monster ciptaan Kris dan para Laxy Army Kris tidak ada lagi, tiba – tiba di berita ada penyerangan di Gangnam Street. Dengan segera Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang berada di daerah sana untuk membeli game berubah menjadi Dark Baekhyun untuk menghadapi monster yang menyerang Gangnam Street. Dan lagi – lagi, sebelum monster itu dihabisi oleh Dark Baekhyun seseorang membuatnya hancur lebur dengan jentikan jarinya.

"Suho?!" mata Dark Baekhyun terbelalak melihat seseorang yang muncul menemuinya

"Hai… kita ketemu lagi…" sapa Suho

"Ah… iya…" jawab Dark Baekhyun kaku.

"Hmm… to the point ya… mau kah kamu menemaniku tinggal di markas Kris yang sepi itu…" tawar Suho

"Tapi kau janji tidak akan menyerang kota kami lagi…" Dark Baekhyun pun mengikuti kemauan Suho.

"Bagaimana ya? Oke deh…" kata Suho sambil mengepoutkan bibirnya

Dark Baekhyun pun mengikuti Suho untuk kembali ke markas Kris. Bagi Dark Baekhyun lebih baik menuruti kemauan Suho dan membujuknya untuk berada dipihaknya secara perlahan – lahan daripada harus melawannya secara frontal. Menurutnya itu lebih aman untuk nyawanya karena Lay tak mungkin bisa menghidupkan orang yang tubuhnya telah tercerai berai

Beberapa hari setelah para anak – anak dance Star Museum Senior High School tak pernah berkumpul karena tidak adanya penyerangan merekapun akhirnya menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah beberapa hari menghilang. Ketika mereka dipusingkan dengan hilangnya Dark Baekhyun mendadak di ada serangan besar – besaran di Lotte World. Dengan segera ketujuh EXO monster itu menuju pusat taman bermain itu untuk mengalahkan para pasukan Laxy army dan monster – monster yang mengacau itu. Awalnya mereka bisa menang namun karena terlalu banyaknya jumlah monster yang dikirim membuat para EXO monster akhirnya pun kaualahan. Satu persatu dari merekapun di seret dalam sebuah mobil tentara dengan paksa.

Sementara itu Dark Baekhyun dan Suho yang melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di Lotte World dari balik layar monitor di Markas Kris…

"Kau benar – benar seorang penipu! Bukannya kau berjanji kalau aku menjadi butlermu, kau tak akan menyerang kota lagi!" kata Dark Baekhyun yang entah kenapa mendadak mempunyai keberanian untuk mencengkram krah leher Suho

" Kenapa? Aku tak hanya menginginkanmu saja, aku menginginkan semua EXO monster sebagai pelayanku kok…" jawab Suho dengan akuh

"Kau!" Dark Baekhyun yang dibuatnya marahpun akhirnya berniat memberi pelajaran pada Suho namun belum sampai pisau cahayanya mengenai wajah Suho dengan cepat Kris membuatnya terlontar menjauh dari tubuh Suho

"Berani sekali kau melukai Suho-ku… kalian cepat seret dia ke penjara bawah tanah" perintah Kris pada dua Laxy army yang mengikutinya

"Suho! dengar! Kau tidak bisa terus – terusan seperti sekarang, Kau ada adalah Junmyeon leader kami… dan kau juga adalah salah satu EXO monster, kau sebangsa dengan kami… jadi seharusnya kau ada di pihak kami… kami merindukanmu Junmyeon…" bisik Dark Baekhyun pada Suho sebelum akhirnya dia membiarkan para Laxy army membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Mendengar perkataan Dark Baekhyun entah mengapa Suho yang bingung maksud dari perkataan itu mendadak merasakan teramat perih di kepalanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang muncul kembali namun sulit untuk diingat – ingat. Menyerah tak mampu mengingat hal yang mendadak mengganggunya Suho pun menanyakannya pada Kris

"Kris… apa aku seperti dia? Apa aku juga EXO monster? " tanya Suho sambil menatap punggung Dark Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh

"Jangan perdulikan omongannya… kau adalah kau… dan kau adalah milikku" kata Kris sambil mencium bibir Suho. Tapi di saat kemesraan itu terjadi mendadak layar menampilkan wajah orang yang sama dengan sebelumnya yang membuat Kris langsung kaget dan menyuruh Suho keluar dari ruang monitor itu.

Saat Kris membiarkannya sendiri lagi, Suho yang kesal dengan kesendiriannya melihat sebuat truck tentara datang. Dari truck tentara itu turunlah beberapa anak – anak muda dengan tangan diborgol yang dikawal oleh laxy monster untuk setiap masing – masing anak. Rasa penasaran Suho membuatnya diam – diam mengutit yang kerjakan para Laxy army.

"ARGH~! Lepaskan kami…" kata Jongin sambil meronta – ronta minta dikeluarkan dari ruang penjara mereka ditempatkan.

"Hah? Tertangkap lagi… apa thalah Thehun ya tuhan…" keluh Sehun

"Hei… kalian diamlah… ini hanya perintah dari tuan Suho dan tuan Kris… "kata salah satu Laxy army

" Cih… brengsek" Chanyeol menendangkan kakinya pada besi – besi yang mengurung mereka.

Setelah para Laxy army meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah itu, Suho mendatangi mereka…

"Hai… kenapa mereka menangkap kalian?" tanya Suho polos

"Eh…Hyung… bagaimana kalau kau bukakan tempat ini baru nanti kami akan memberitahumu" Sehun memanfaatkan kepolosan Suho agar mereka bisa terbebas dari tempat ini. Tapi sayangnya Suho tidak sepolos itu menuruti kata – kata Sehun

"Tapi kalian janji kalau aku membukakan tempat ini untuk kalian, kalian akan menjadi pengawalku… bagaimana?" tawar Suho

"Hah? Jadi pengawalmu? Enak sa…" Chanyeol yang merasa direndahkan lewat perkataannya Suho langsung mengamuk untung saja Minsoek segera membekap mulutnya

"Oke… kami setuju…" jawab Yixing ramah pada Suho yang akhirnya Suho menuruti mereka untuk membukakan penjara itu.

Saat Suho berhasil membukakan penjara untuk mereka tiba – tiba seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang. Suho benar – benar sangat terkejut ketika dia mengetahui siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Kris… kenapa…" ucapan Suho tertahan dengan serangan api Kris yang dilakukannya berulang – ulang

"Mianhe… Suho…" Kris meninggalkan mereka setelah menyuruh seorang Laxy army mengunci kembali penjara itu.

"Kris…" Suho akhirnyapun tidak sadarkan diri.

Disaat teman – temannya dikejutkan oleh serangan Kris terhadap Suho. Dark Baekhyun menyerang salah satu Laxy army dan menyamar menjadi mereka. Dan dengan cepat dia cerdas dia menipu semua Laxy army yang ada di sekitarnya. Dark Baekhyun pun langsung mendatangi penjara teman – temannya setelah mendapat informasi dari para Laxy army.

"Hai… kau… sepertinya kau sudah lelah… biarkan aku saja yang menggantikanmu mengawasi mereka…" rayu Dark Baekhyun

"Ah… oke… aku juga mau tidur… ini kunci penjara dan kunci borgol mereka…" kata Laxy army yang mendapat piket jaga hari itu sambil dengan bodohnya memberikan beberapa kunci pada Dark Baekhyun yang dikiranya adalah Laxy army lain yang akan menggantikannya.

Setelah Laxy army itu pergi menjauh Dark Baekhyun segera membuka penjara tempat teman – temannya dikurung. Sedikit agak shock ketika Dark Baekhyun datang karena para anak – anak yang ditahan itu mengira Dark Baekhyun adalah Laxy army asli. Sedangkan Dark Baekhyun sendiri dibuat terkejut melihat Junmyeon yang tergeletak tak berdaya dipangkuan Yixing. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Dark Baekhyun menemuinya dalam bentuk Suho yang angkuh tapi sekarang ia tak berdaya.

"Junmyeon, bangun…." Bisik Yixing sambil menepuk – nepuk pipi Junmyeon pelan.

"Mau apa kau kemari!" bentak Chanyeol ketika Dark Baekhyun kemari karena mengiranya Laxy army

"Tenanglah Chanyeol… ini aku…" Dark Baekhyun melepas pakaian Laxy army yang dipakainya sehingga Chanyeol percaya bahwa orang yang didepannya memang bukan Laxy army.

"Dia tidak apa – apakan ? Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Dark Baekhyun sambil membuka kunci borgol Yixing sehingga Yixing bisa dengan bebas berubah menjadi Lay dan mengheal Junmyeon. Setelah melepas borgol Yixing, Dark Baekhyun pun melepas borgol – borgol yang lainnya.

"Dia tidak apa – apa… hanya pingsan setelah…"

"Setelah Kris dengan tega menyerangnya" Jongin dengan cepat memotong omongan Lay

"Uhuk…" Junmyeon mulai sadarkan diri

"Junmyeon… sadarlah…" Lay menepuk – nepuk pipi Junmyeon lagi

"Ah… apa yang terjadi? aku dimana? " kini Junmyeon sudah benar – benar sadarkan diri

"Kau ada di markas Kris… Kris tadi menyerangmu" jawab Jongin. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jongin entah kenapa tiba – tiba kepala Junmyeon. Ingatan yang asing mendadak masuk ke dalam memori otaknya. Ingatan itu berhenti sampai ia mengingat seseorang yang dia panggil dengan nama Kris menyerangnya.

"Junmyeon… kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Minsoek kawatir.

"Ah iya… aku tidak apa – apa…" jawab Junmyeon sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah… kalian… ayo kita segera kabur dari sini…" perintah Dark Baekhyun

Jongin pun berubah menjadi Kai dan memanfaatkan teleportnya untuk berpindah dari ruangan penjara itu menuju ke reruntuhan sekolah mereka. Dark Baekhyun memanfaatkan kekuatan cahayanya untuk mengacaukan pandangan jikalau ada pasukan Laxy army ada yang melihat.

Seperti sudah direncanakan Kris, para EXO monster dibuat terkejut saat mereka berpindah ke reruntuhan SMA mereka, sudah banyak monster dan Laxy army sudah berjaga – jaga.

"Wutt? Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa mereka mengirimkan monthter thebanyak ini di thini?" Dark Sehun terkejut melihat tempat yang dijaga ketat oleh Laxy army itu

"Pindah… pindah…." Kai siap – siap untuk berpindah tempat. Namun sebelum dia berhasil melakukan teleport sesosok tangan menarik tangan Suho.

"Jadi EXO monster yang membuat Kris menjadi sangat – sangat lembek… bisa – bisanya dia mencintai mahluk terkutuk sepertimu…" pemilik sesosok tangan itu kini mencekik leher Suho. Suho berusaha menggunakan sihirnya untuk meledakkan tubuh lawan melalui aliran darah namun sayangnya sihir itu tidak berhasil untuk sosok yang kini mencekiknya itu.

"MAX! LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Kris sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Max dari leher Suho

"Kris?" semua EXO monster bertanya – tanya kenapa Kris meminta Max melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Suho

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi Jendral Kris?" Max melirik Kris kemudian mengencangkan cekikan pada leher mungil Suho

"Aku mohon lepaskan Suho" Kris mulai menangis melihat keadaan Suho.

"Katakan sekali lagi Jendral Kris… aku tidak mendengarnya…" tangan Max masih tetap di leher Suho

"Lepaskan dia, bangsat!" Kris kini memukul wajah Max hingga Max terkejut dan melepaskan Suho. Kai dengan cekatan berteleport untuk meminggirkan Suho dari pertempuran Kris melawan Max.

Pertarungan cukup sengit tapi sepertinya Max terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan oleh seorang Kris. Seperti tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari teman – temannya Suho malah ikut menyerang Max. Cukup mengejutkan karena diluar dugaan Suho mampu membuat Max sedikit kualahan dengan kecepatan bertarungnya.

"Suho… hentikan!" Kris langsung memeluk Suho yang berniat menyerang Max

"Tapi… Kris…" Suho tetap memaksa ingin mengalahkan Max

"Kai… bawa Suho kabur… dan kau Dark Baekhyun… buka gerbang dimensi waktu dengan jam tangan Tao… pulanglah kalian ke masa lalu…" perintah Kris yang langsung dengan cepat dilaksanakan oleh para EXO monster.

"Kris…Saranghae…" teriak Suho yang berontak saat Kai menggendongnya. Ia tak ingin jauh – jauh dari Kris. Kris tak memperdulikan panggilan Suho dan kembali menyerang Max

Dengan cepat Dark Baekhyun membuka gerbang dimensi waktu dengan jam tangan Tao dan membawa semua EXO monster kembali ke masa lalu. Saat gerbang dimensi waktu akan tertutup mereka disajikan pemandangan yang mengharukan. Kris akhirnya tumbang di tangan Max

"Kris!" Suho menangis ketika melihat kejadian itu.

Sedangkan diluar gerbang dimensi waktu…

"Mianhae… Suho..ya…Saranghae.." ucap Kris sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berani berkhianat… Jendral Kris…" Max menendang jasad Kris yang tergeletak didepannya.

"Max… siapa anak kecil yang tadi membuatmu kualahan?" ledek seseorang yang menepuk pundak Max

"Dia Leader Suho… pimpinan para EXO monster… apa kau tertarik padanya juga, Leader U-know ?" terang Max sambil memandang ke arah gerbang dimensi waktu yang telah menghilang.

"Siapapun pasti akan tertarik padanya… jangankan aku… Jendral Kris yang terkenal dingin saja jatuh hati padanya…" U- know menunjukkan smirknya saat Max menanyakan itu padanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kejar mereka…" Max pun membuka gerbang dimensi waktu

"Oke … let's go…" Max dan U – know pun menuju gerbang dimensi waktu yang dibuat oleh Max.

Max dan U-know pun melintasi gerbang dimensi waktu dan menyusul para EXO monster menuju ke masa lalu. Akhirnya tamat juga EXO monster : The return of legend. Bagaimana nasib para EXO monster yang kembali ke masa lalu? Siapakah Max dan U –know ? Apa tujuan mereka mengejar para EXO monster? Temukan jawabannya di sequel fanfic ini dengan judul " EXO monster : When The God vs The Monster ". Dan pertempuran sesungguhnya pun dimulai


End file.
